Tharn's Demise
by Sauron Jr
Summary: You ought to know about the tabletop game Warhammer 40K before reading this. A blood splattering tale of a Khorne worshipper. R & R please!


A WARHAMMER 40,000 STORY  
  
Tharn's Demise  
  
Tharn is a devout worshipper of Khorne. He has been fighting in the armies of Chaos since the Horus Heresy, and he still hasn't descended into Daemonhood. This short will describe the final battle that Tharn ever took part in.  
  
PART 1  
  
Tharn strode forwards as his commanding officer called him. He made sure that he had one hand on his bolt pistol at all times. Tharn didn't think too highly of his officer, he was only 1 hundred years old, and mistreated him badly.  
  
"Tharn, now, you'll do as I say or I'll put a bullet through your head. You're going out with the rest of the bikers for the first wave of an assault on the Imperial camp. You're a veteran, so you're perfect for the job. Now the." The officer was cut short as his head exploded in a shower of blood. All of Tharn's squad glared at him.  
  
"He bored me." Tharn said smugly. He holstered his bolt pistol and walked over to the bike sheds. "Come on, let's kick some Imperial butt!" He walked over to the bike shed and kicked down the door. He hopped onto his dark blue bike and reversed out. He pulled the throttle. ZOOM! His bike was over the horizon before anyone could move. Tharn whistled once, and out of nowhere a pack of flesh hounds appeared. They raced after their master. Tharn pulled out his power sword and pressed the on button. The rest of his squad arrived when they were about a mile away from the Imperial camp. "Ready boys?"  
  
PART 2  
  
The bikers raced towards the camp. It was in sight. Tharn heard chainsaws switch on. He saw a large explosion in front of him and the next thing he knew he was laying on the dusty road with shards of blue metal everywhere. He looked to his left and saw one of his flesh hounds missing its head. The others began to chew at it.  
  
"Jesus." Tharn rose to his feet and sprinted towards the camp. He drew his bolt pistol and started to take pot shots at the heavy bolter nest. He saw most of his squad hacking at the Imperials, then one of them was hit with a lascannon bolt and he was obliterated, his blood sprayed everything. One of his pot shots got lucky and the heavy bolters gunner was sent sailing.  
  
+Tharn. Tharn, are you there? +  
  
"Yes sir. What is it?"  
  
+Where are you? Your sergeant is dead; someone put a bolter shell in his head. +  
  
"Yeah, that was me, and we're at the camp. Out." Tharn continued to run towards the camp. When he got there he vaulted over the barbed gates at cleaved someone in half with his power sword. He saw a sniper at the top of the watchtower and noticed bullets ripping around his feet. He quickly raced towards the ladder, dispatching Imperials left and right as he went. He already deep red armour was slick with blood, and a head was stuck on his spiked shoulder pad. He grabbed both sides of the ladder and ran up. He aimed his bolter at the snipers head when suddenly a Space Wolf stamped on his hand. "AAAAHH!" Tharn screamed in pain and he looked up. It was only a blood claw, how could this be? He ducked his head as the blood claw's chainsword was driven towards his head. He put a bolt pistol shell into the blood claw's groin. His leg fell to the ground and the blood claw fell screaming. The sniper turned around and aimed his rifle at Tharn's head.  
  
"D-Don't move. Tharn rose to his feet and aimed his bolt pistol the hopeless sniper's head. The sniper grinned as he squeezed the trigger. The bullet embedded itself in Tharn's forehead. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Just as the blood began to spurt from the wound the sniper was decapitated by Tharn's power sword. He staggered to the other side of the watchtower and threw his power sword down. It cleaved straight through the Imperial commander. As he fell he released bolt pistol shell after bolt pistol shell in an attempt to slay as many Imperials as possible. He landed and noticed that the dusty floor was soaked with blood. He began to laugh and managed to gasp  
  
"Blood for the blood god!" As the warp picked up his soul, and his physical form exploded, and released the Greater Daemon of Khorne that had been pent up inside him for so long. 


End file.
